


Sender

by Ziba



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziba/pseuds/Ziba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt taken from @dailyau on Tumblr:  “Sorry that text was meant for someone else but hi there who are you” AU- (@susie1x1)<br/>More info inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sender

**Author's Note:**

> In order to fight the writer's block, I searched for prompt on Tumblr, and the one mentioned in the summary. Since I don't know how to put links on AO3 (I don't even know if it's possible) I'll just ask you to go on Tumblr and check their blog out (I discovered it just recently, but it's amazing!)  
> The way I developed the idea is really dumb and self-indulgent. I hoped I didn't make Alistair too OOC, since I actually tried to stick to an interpretation of his character that makes him more than just "the idiot" (I won't tell, I'll have succeded if you can figure it out without me saying anything) (You can leave a comment with what you think the interpratation is or search for my blog and send me a message, if you'd like).  
> Anyway, thank you for reading these notes!  
> I don't own anything, from Alistair to the prompt.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Ziba

-I’m gonna murder the fuck out of him-

Alistair looked at his phone. The sender was an unknown number, and whoever they were, they looked angry.   
Whoever they might be, they might have been talking out of anger, he thought, but Alistair had watched enough detective TV series to know that it was better to dissociate from the potential killer as soon as possible. If “Sender” there decided to actually murder someone, and the police did find that message, they might think that Alistair had part on it. And he was pretty sure that not trying to stop a potential homicide was a crime too.

-Look, it doesn’t matter how angry you are, murder is not the solution-

The reply arrived in the blink of an eye.

-Murder is the only sodding solution, and I can’t believe you wouldn’t frigging agree.-

Alistair forrowed his brow. The situation was serious. His duty as a human being was to stop this, he realized. His life had been pretty meaningless until that moment, so maybe the reason he came to life was to stop that particular event from happening. Maybe he was born to save the life of the person that now risked to be murdered.

-Think about your family, about your friends. They wouldn’t be happy if you went to prison- he sent the text, only to realize what an awful argumentation that was. What if Sender didn’t have a family? What if they hated their friends? Also prison felt kind of weak. He should have said “You are going to Hell if you kill a person”. But then again, what if they weren’t religious. Maybe he should have told them that killing someone would have tainted them for life, and that they would have felt guilty until the day the died.

-Mom said I have her blessing, and so said Papa and Ferg. Therefore, I’ll fucking kill him :) -

Before he could think of a come back, another message came.

-The asshole lost my dog. MY. DOG. I gave him to watch Hafter for five minutes. FIVE. MINUTES. And he loses the dog. He dead-

Then came other three.

-Zevran just wrote me, he said he’s going to help. But I think it’s because he likes mayhem, not because he cares about Hafter.-  
-I would have liked to see what would have happened if I lost Ser-Pounce-a-lot. What would he have done?! Would he have find excuses? Would he have accepted a “I looked away for one sec”? I. DON’T. FUCKING. THINK. SO.-  
-Damn cat people-

Alistair started typing back, but another angry message arrived.

-I mean, if it were one of those mouse-like dogs, I might have accepted it. But Hafter is a freaking mastiff. A FUCKING NEAPOLITAN MASTIFF. IT’S A LITTLE HORSE.-  
Alistair wrote -HOW DO YOU EVEN LOSE A HORSE- and sent it before he could actually realize that he was supposed to refrain Sender, not encourage them. Then a voice message arrived.

“Listen, Leliana, I’m on my way to your house. For when I get there, you better have a plan fucking prepared” said a feminine voice. Well, now Sender was a She-Sender, he mused. He sent a voice message of his own.

“I don’t know who Leliana is, but if you need help just tell me. My parents would be ashamed if I didn’t help a lost dog gets revenge on the person who made him lost.” he immediately sent another “I don’t know if that makes sense, truth be told”

The phone stayed quiet for what felt forever. It was the first time Alistair experienced a telematic awkwad silence. When he was about  to send another message, scared that Sender might have thought him a pervert or something, another text message arrived.

-Sorry that text was meant for someone else but hi there who are you-

The text was definetely softer than the other one. Also really embarassed. The softness was probably to cover the embarassment.

-That text was clearly meant for someone else, I had understood that much. I’m Alistair, by the way. I swear I’m not a creep or something. Also I didn’t want you to kill someone, even though you have a just cause,   
I must say- The phone informed him that Sender was writing, and eventually her text arrived.

-Well, Alistair, thank you for your understanding. I just wrote to the actual Leliana, and she said that she’d help me with finding the dog but not the murdering part.-

-Murder is still a bad idea-

-BUT HE LOST MY DOG-

-Well, I can help you find him-

He pressed “send”. Then he virtually banged his head against a door. Now he totally sounded like a creep. The fact that she didn’t answer just made his anxiety worse. Alistair looked at the door, ready for cops to come and arrest him for harrasment. And how would he have explained then that he was just trying to be helpful? The police would have seen that he had been in reformatory, and then what? Would he have been able to prove his innocence? Was he even innocent? What if that simple sentece had made Sender unconforable. Then he would have been an harrasser, right? But it wasn’t like he intended to, so there had to be an extenuating circumstance, right? RIGHT?  
Just when he was about to plan his escape towards a foreing country, his phone rung. He launched himself toward it, and it almost slipped in his hands.

-Emergency’s over. Hafter found his way back home. Not gonna murder anyone for now.-  
Oh thank God he thought, and he didn’t know if his relief was for the dog or for himself. A bit of both, probably.

-I’m glad! I was already preparing the Missing posters for the dog- Liar he said to himself Trying to act cool when you where wetting your underwear.

-Leliana said that I should thank you for listening to my ranting, and for not calling the police. So thank you Alistair for not freaking out on me-

-What can I say, I’m the diplomatic sort.- Liar said again his coscience. 

-I should also invite you to grab a bite-

-Well, your friend Leliana sure has a lot of suggestions ready-

-Sorry to disappoint, the idea is mine.-

-What? You sure? You don’t have to, we don’t even know each other.- He was already checking his schedule. Which was pretty much empty, exception made for University. He was also pretty sure she would have tried to get out of the deal, but being prepared couldn’t have hurt, right?

-That’s why we go out somewhere. I want Hafter to meet you, because I’m that special. You know the bar on the 23rd? The one that let animals in?-

-Sure do-

-Meet me there tomorrow at 5pm. I’ll be the girl with the huge mastiff.-

-Fine! And I’ll be… the awkward guy who looks at all the girls with dogs-

She sent him some laughing emoticons, and he felt like that was a huge win. Oh great, big idiot of a romantic, already falling in love with the girl? Get a grip already.

-Fine then, awkward guy. See you tomorrow. Bye! -

-See you! Bye!-

He looked at the phone. Well, he got himself a date for the first time in his twenty years of life. That was something. Now he only had to survive until the day after at 5pm, and bring some character with him. He was a bit confused, though. What kind of girl invites a guy she has never seen out? What kind of person? A crazy one. Or a far too trusting one. Or a bored one. Which Sender was? I just have to wait tomorrow, I suppose.  
He saved her number. At the “name” section, he realized that, as the ass he was, he had forgot to ask her name.  
Alistair slapped an hand on his face, cursing under his breath. Then inserted “Sender”.  
At least it will make for some fun memories, he thought, looking with a far too wide smile at the phone.   
He pressed again the voice message.

“Listen, Leliana, I’m on my way to your house. For when I get there, you better have a plan fucking prepared” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Italics and Bold work on this site.  
> Fic originally posted on Tumblr, @zibawrites


End file.
